


Breeding Ground: The Ultimate Power

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Mara Jade succumbs to the power of the Dragon, whether she wants to or not. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on March 14th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mara Jade
Series: Breeding Ground [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: The Ultimate Power

**The Ultimate Power(Mara Jade Skywalker)**

* * *

  
**  
**A deep breath came from Mara Jade Skywalker as she looked up into the powerful young man. Imposing, dangerous, and so sexy, Mara found herself being driven breathless. The Dragon scooped Mara off of the ground and wrapped his strong arms from her. He had many names, although Hadrian was the one which she knew him the best in. And Mara could feel him close in on her with a powerful kiss.  
  
The kiss signified one thing. No matter what, he owned her. She belong to him first and foremost, and Mara Jade accepted that. She ran her fingers down his muscular body and squeezed his biceps. Oh, he was so fine, and Mara could hardly, hardly keep herself coherent through the makeout session.  
  
“It’s as easy as that,” Hadrian said after breaking the kiss.  
  
He slowly stripped Mara of her clothes. He explored the smoking hot redhead’s fine flesh and kissed her multiple times on the back of the neck. The kiss lingered for the next several seconds as Hadrian marked her and made Mara his. Mara trembled ever so slightly as Hadrian dipped his fingers all the way into her warm honey pot and pushed down into her. Mara rocked back and joined him, her hips rocking back and forth as Hadrian vigorously fingered her.  
  
“I’m just making you cum with a single finger,” Hadrian said. “This is going to be enjoyable.”  
  
Hadrian squeezed Mara’s nipple and pretty much lit her loins on fire with his skilled manipulations of her body. The Dragon’s fingers danced all over and made Mara just lose it completely. Oh, yes, she heated up, the hunger inside of her only electrified when he danced around her body.  
  
Finally, Hadrian stripped down the rest of the way. Mara Jade dropped down to her knees, to worship the one true power in the universe. Hadrian’s throbbing hard cock pushed against her mouth and Hadrian grabbed her hair before he shoved it down her throat.  
  
Hadrian grabbed Mara and fucked her mouth so hard. The redhead woman pushed her lips down onto his cock. The powerful thrusts from his prick driving down into the back of her throat and making her moan.  
  
“You can’t help and want my cum down your throat,” Hadrian said. “One of the most skilled warriors in all of the galaxies. Reduced to yet another mewling cock whore for me.”  
  
Hadrian slapped his cock around Mara’s face after he pulled out. He picked her up and grabbed her by the hair before he threw her down onto the couch. Hadrian grabbed the side of her head and mounted her mouth before he throat-fucked Mara into the couch.  
  
Oh, Mara’s eyes watered from all of the points which his thick, juicy balls slapped down onto her jaw. Mara groped his balls and gave them another subtle squeeze.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Hadrian pulled back and laid himself on top of Mara. He squeezed her breasts and this sent electricity through her body. Mara spread her legs, ready to take him, no matter what the cost.  
  
A small smile spread over the Dragon King’s face. Oh, he could sense her arousal. The pleasure coursed through Mara’s wet pussy as Hadrian edged his finger, one, two, three, down into Mara’s tight, juicy canal. She squeezed him so hard it almost felt very intense when Hadrian rocked inside of her body with a furious series of finger thrusts which drove her completely mad.  
  
“I’ll give you my cock, if you beg for it.”  
  
“PLEASE! TAKE ME!”  
  
Mara trembled underneath his hands. Hadrian cupped her breasts and then leaned down to spread her legs. He munched on her wet pussy and got Mara Jade thrashing up and down on the bed. He did not care if she was a married woman, rather Mara belonged to him.  
  
Hadrian came up and sucked the honey into his mouth. He spread Mara’s legs and mounted her. He looked her straight into the eyes and made Mara tremble.  
  
“You had no choice, but to accept me as the only man who can make you feel like this. And you know it, no man can.”  
  
Mara knew it. Her eyes shifted back the second Hadrian pushed his massive tool into her. Oh, god, her body stretched, contorted, and just felt a filling of his cock into her. Inch by inch, Harry filled her up and slapped his balls down onto her thighs. Mara clutched around him and moaned the deeper Harry pushed his impressive length down onto her warm canal.  
  
“Just like that, I have you.”  
  
The heat which pumped through her body, as vigorously as he pounded his cock into her, sent Mara into an endless wave of pleasure. No matter how many times he struck her thighs with his swinging balls, Mara craved more. And craved the fact he slid into her.  
  
Hadrian pulled out of her.  
  
“Taste how much you want this.”  
  
He slid his cock down into Mara’s mouth and she slurped it off. Her own arousal soaked Hadrian’s manhood. Somehow, getting this well endowed cock, with her juices draining off of them, made Mara hotter than ever before. It was not something she could describe that easily.  
  
Hadrian pulled all the way out of Mara and situated her down on the edge of the couch. She hung over the couch cushions, thighs spread and ready to be fucked. Hadrian leaned into her and brushed his fingers against her body. He kissed Mara several times and made her just heat up with pleasure.  
  
“I want you,” Mara breathed.  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
“I SAID I WANT YOU TO FUCK AND BREED ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK!”  
  
A small grin passed over Hadrian’s face when he dragged his fingers against her nipples. He tightened and pinched around them. Hadrian rubbed his cock down against her hot opening as she spread her thighs for him. Hadrian pushed all the way into her body.  
  
“This is perfect,” Hadrian breathed. “You’re ready for me.”  
  
Hadrian pushed back inside of her, and this time he was inside of Mara Jade Skywalker for the long ride. Her married status just brought a smile to Hadrian’s face.  
  
“Leia screamed just like this,” Hadrian breathed. “She was proud, but I made her submit to my cock just like everyone else.”  
  
A tighter clutch formed around Hadrian’s prick yet. Oh, the thought of hearing of his conquests just brought Mara’s body up to a boiling point. He leaned towards her and slapped his balls down onto her.  
  
“I’m the man who makes you question whether or not you choose rightly,” Hadrian said. “Maybe from an emotional standpoint, you did, I wouldn’t know what you were after there. But, I’m confident, that no man can fulfill your physical needs like me.”  
  
Mara’s body turned into jelly the faster Hadrian plunged into her from behind. No matter how many times his meaty cock speared into her body, Mara could feel herself at the edge, being driven down completely into the bed. Oh, it felt very good, to be fucked into a stupor by him.  
  
“Am I right?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“YES!”  
  
The lack of hesitation in her voice made Hadrian know she was hooked. He rewarded her with a deep, fast, and hard fuck-session to pound into her body. Hadrian’s fingers danced down onto Mara’s body and pulled her up. He squeezed her breasts and moaned her.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t impregnate you,” Hadrian said. “Never on the first fuck. But, you will beg me to breed you before it’s all said and done.”  
  
Oh, Mara found disappointment well up in her body. Obviously, a man of the Dragon’s power and stature could choose whether or not to impregnate his conquests. Mara found herself lit up inside as Hadrian pushed down into her. His balls were full and about ready to burst inside of Mera.  
  
“But, rest assure, I can if I choose to. But not tonight.”  
  
Oh, she knew, and the lust increased through her body. Those thick juicy balls slapped down against her thighs, as Hadrian speared her. Her insides just called for him, called for Hadrian to plant his seed into her body. Hadrian pulled back and rode her and almost pushed Mara over the couch.  
  
The body of Mara Jade Skywalker craved a release from a man who was not her husband. Hadrian pushed down into her body with his balls slapping down onto her body the faster he rocked her. He was about ready to cum and she came along with him one more time.  
  
Hadrian launched his warm, sticky load down into Mara’s pussy. Her walls clutched him hard the faster Hadrian drained his balls into her body. Oh, yes, it felt amazing, beyond so to feel her insides just clamp down onto him as Hadrian launched blast after blast of his warm seed into her body and filled her up.  
  
“Next time, the protection might not be on.”  
  
Mara closed her eyes as Hadrian blasted her body with so much cum it made her look about nine months pregnant. And she smiled, dripping as she pretended.  
  
Hadrian pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Any thoughts of any husband vanished from the minds of Mara. That was a common problem with the women the Dragon marked. It was almost like no other men in their lives prior to or after meeting him mattered.  
  
A skillful hand cupped her ass as Hadrian teased her and edged closer to her. One more round and Mara Jade Skywalker hungered for Hadrian to fuck her until she could barely remember her own name.  
  
Hadrian smiled and sensed the arousal of this woman. More than happy to please her.  
 **End.**


End file.
